<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】Turning by whaleisfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320752">【米英】Turning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree'>whaleisfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleisfree/pseuds/whaleisfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*国设</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】Turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turning</p><p>米英</p><p>英国穿过一条马路，从这一侧走到对岸，有细雨像雾一样打在他的鼻尖。他闻到残败的花的味道，在阴雨天气里柏油路也释出一种无力，这些不再芳馨的气味溢满大街。有人说他有一双洞察万物的眼睛，他默默凝视着万物，在他的国民中穿行。</p><p>***</p><p>英国被告知接下来将有一场会面，上一次美国来已经是一个月前，他们在吸烟室短暂地见了一面，说了几句话。美国已经很久不抽烟。那时他的目光凝结在一副画像上，好像在端详其人物是否符合他的旧印象。英国看到的只有他的颧骨，和游离开来的瞳孔。一点勒痕附着在他的颊上 ，在他说话时若隐若现。英国已经忘了他说过什么，也许是一点琐碎的事情，那些没有实意的抱怨。美国说，附近的剧院开了。他们有多处房产并不奇怪，但英国模糊地猜出了他那一处居所，也许是他曾经路过？出于一些大可不必的礼貌，英国最终没有把烟盒拿出来，美国也没有久留。战争之余他们的关系处于一种缓和，像在同一磁盘里融化的糖稀，大片大片的空白地带和那些无能阻隔的联系，让这些会面如同在沼泽里下沉。他们花费诸多 时间打量房子里的事物，视线交错着去给予别的物品凝视，有时英国吸烟，再早一点美国同样如此，在那些园钝的规避之中，他们在磨损战争之中的种种争端。战争也发生在他们之间，一如既往。而英国端坐美国曾选择的座位，望向那副挂画时，什么也没有看到。他慢慢给自己点上烟，放在食指与中指间，任由它燃烧了两秒。</p><p>你在看什么呢？</p><p>美国凝视着雕像，在石料之上穿凿出的柔和线条有着奇异的弧度，那些宁静的面容就像是被封住的标本，去除玻璃罩由空气腐蚀。一个天使的翅膀在蜷缩中伸展，他仰起的脸上带着纯粹无欲的加工。他向着身后宣布：“他们说这是洞悉的眼睛，注视所有过路人。”<br/>英国的手无故抽搐了一下，让他抓紧了毛呢帽沿。<br/>“观光？”<br/>美国看向他，对着他把口罩摘下了。<br/>“没被邀请吗？”<br/>“你总是不请自来。”<br/>美国的处事方式很随意，特别是在这些访问上。早些时候英国也听说过他的作风，从旁人口中，他的日程表总是随时改动，有时只是为了去看一场午夜电影。而据说他格外喜欢英国，在他们断断续续的对话里他确实有着一种老成的信心，像是侨居他乡的伦敦人，坚信他的童年所历所感永不失去那层镀金的辉光。英国不能轻易地察觉到他，因为走在他的国民之间，美国的那层偏爱使得他变成另一种隐士，挂着airpods的那种。英国斟酌着给出过评价，这不奇怪，他喜欢英国，就像有些英国人喜欢沙漠……埃及或者阿拉伯，即使将骨灰送返也保持着干涸。美国可以有他的偏好，英国自然不予置评。他曾经询问，你真的喜欢沙漠吗？这不是一句待人回答的询问，似乎是某张便笺或者歪歪扭扭的贺卡。美国那时沉迷于某些英国作品，他的轻蔑和挪用比起其动机来得更明显。所以英国没有回答。在千禧年到来之前那张卡片似的东西也被清扫出门，和其他零碎记忆一样在新世纪蒸发，只有美国的到访才会蛮横地牵动这些时刻，把它们带回英国衰弱的夏秋之交。在这个早晨他无力收拾锅碗，而是烦躁地留在卧室抽烟。英国想起自己把烟灰弹到新漆的护栏上，看来这是一种预兆。<br/>在更早的时刻他就想到过美国，衬衫贴在他苏醒不久的后背上阵阵发凉，那种凉意随意爬升，最后停在胃里，好像一只呼之欲出的冰冻蝴蝶，被他强硬地吞下，刮刺扑腾不停。在他的猜测中，也许是美国将口罩摘下，给予了陌生的英国天使一个凝视。</p><p>英国能辨认出那些远道而来的东西，言谈，口音，陌生的面貌，或者只是恍惚的新鲜感。美国对他来说是很鲜明的旗帜，在空地上也高高飘扬，但在人群之中他难辨美国的特殊，它是以一些真诚走在众人之中的，一些英国说不上原因的真诚，但凭借如此他可以藏匿自己，直到英国的到来。观光客，在他们的共识中，这是最容易偶遇集体意识的群体，即使在自己的国土上，他们也是观光客，以那些独特的目光审视一切留存有形的物件。他不能否认美国的那些进犯，如同不能否认他的疏离。他最终向美国回以一个默许，他默许太多东西了。美国带着一种风尘仆仆的吐息，在英国身侧他是旅人无疑，他向英国做了个请的手势，带我转转吧。美国对互联网的热爱已经淡去不少，在需要保持社交距离的当下，对于国家意识来说上网变成了一种负担，在荒诞多发的年代，远离人群与口舌是对的。英国突然想起他们很久不谈公事，上一次是关于美国总统，美国坦言他更喜欢演员时期的其人。有长椅的空地上聚集着一群鸽子，他们在这个人人自危的时刻更加明目张胆，掠过人类的头顶振翅，争夺面包屑不止。英国突然想到美国在他的土地上肆意观光的事情，很偏执也很美国。他们的脸埋在口罩后面，透过稀疏的碎发，美国向他眯了眯眼，近乎一个微笑。</p><p>美国是大不列颠的熟人，但不算英国的熟人。虽然他的兄弟对美国风评也不佳，但他不算那种烂游客，连伦敦的鸽子都对他手下留情。英国已经不能很好地回答其他人关于美国的问题，他们都猜测过，不如说笃定国家会有关于他们的档案，兴许连美国本土都会同意美国的阴晴不定，在那些试图缓和气氛的调查中，英国花了更多时间来缓和他的国民，并且告知：美国做事没有特定的理由。还不忘补充，这只是根据旧经验。美国和英国确实十足亲密，找不出第二人能有更完全的视角观测美国，但这种关系时间短暂，形式邪恶，在政治上勉强还算中度敏感，英国会说他的观点已经失去价值了。甚至在战中，令人作呕的欧洲战场，他都更有发言权。美国是个不折不扣的混账，他们的每一句对话都在诚心咒骂对方去死，或者只是随便哪里的轰鸣，后来他很难再调动这些力气发火，也很难丧失理智，可能这样更符合资料，他们运转陈年旧事和新世纪每一毫秒的脑中在放着一首恒远的组曲，用以治疗焚烧世人的躁郁和丧气，让他们得以醒来大口吸进空气，一切如常。他想到自己被形容为一个旧友，那些混沌的旧历都不必再提，在千禧年后他们都远离了一些崩溃战场，远离实际战争，在消融冰块里横躺，美国是否也成为了一位旧友？</p><p>英国开始失眠，据说症状和常人相差无几，他也见过失眠的人，一开始是热水澡和音乐，适当运动，后面变成药物，为此英国专门挑了一个药盒，凭借人类的躯体存世的同时他们也陷入了怕朵拉魔盒外肆虐的痛苦。药物有时候管用，有时候不太行，运气好时可以持续到早八点，有时只能在三点后。在英国的记忆宫殿，一切都是有条理的，且有自己的运行方式，他无数次怀疑美国的记忆宫殿就像盗梦空间的最终战，一片能随意更改的空白第地，高楼时时筑起，旧房屋轰然倒塌，整个城市随心所欲地折叠，他自己臆想出来的独角兽在其中尽情疯跑。但英国难以在夜晚时分接近长廊，很多邻人厌恶的顽固回忆徘徊不去，只有太阳才能驱散脑子里的摄魂怪，也能让他有力气打扫，比起晨间的恶心，更困扰他的是恍惚的风湿，关节在寒风里吱吱作响，缺少麻药的手术让他的脑子不停嗡鸣，在窒息之中他可以摸到血液像老虎机的纸片一样爆开，美国熟睡在他的身侧。</p><p>亚瑟，醒醒……<br/>阿尔弗雷德推推他，他的指节小心地划过，把英国的头发拨开，上面是旧鹅毛枕头的布料味道，松香和皂角鞣制在被套上，英国闻到他手指上的草穗味，稀薄的太阳光把他的衬衫熏得温热，他说，快起来吧。英国从被子里探出一只手，阿尔弗雷德就坐在床边等待。外面很冷，不像是秋天。他说：“你的外套呢？外面很冷。”我不冷，快起来吧，我们今天要去骑马。他说着，一只手搭在亚瑟膝上，轻轻活动着，好像在摆弄一架钢琴。英国看着他，他也回望，这是哪一年，也许都无所谓，他的手暖烘烘的，就像真实存在的一个人。英国碰碰他的额头，以手背沾到他带着湿濡水汽的头发，他张了张嘴，什么话也没说，最后只是在他眨眼时献上了一个吻。<br/>“没错，我答应你了，我们去外面。”</p><p>外面有些什么东西？城镇，农场，哒哒的马车声，在更远的地方有大不列颠的故土，他说，跨过海洋，那里的国土无边疆，从东向西，从南到北，太阳永不落下。外面有美洲的山脉，印第安人，他们深色的奴仆带着天生的罪恶烙印，他们都不是原住民，美国也许仍是寄居客，他是欧洲人的儿子还是美洲的儿子？他们都不知道。据说他的土地上没有信仰，也缺失历史，他是世界的游客，一个永恒的漂泊者。但他坐拥高位，也许英国早前还会说他幼稚鲁莽，但现在他不知道了，美国的一切他都无力去猜测也无力去了解，他有的只是陈年旧事，记忆宫殿里美国有他的一席之地。</p><p>“很棘手吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你看起来精神不好。”美国的话语透露出一种忧虑，但他本人没有，这只是一句普通问候。“有过一些检查……和其他时期差不多。”英国避开了他的视线，探进衣袋摸索的手托着一盒烟打转，在掏出来前又松开了。美国促狭地看着他，说了句话。“什么？”<br/>他笑了，让英国有一种难言的无措，“这确实很影响社交……我说，我知道个地方。”<br/>美国带着他在伦敦转悠，很奇怪，你在自己的沙漠里相信其他骆驼，英国把伦敦拱手送人了。<br/>他们依然坐地铁，英国没有问出他们要去哪里。美国用下巴示意着戴口罩的告示，省了一百磅。地铁熙熙攘攘，有报道说里面根本没法保持社交距离，他们不着急，如果太挤，美国会选择下一趟。戴上口罩后他们只能看到眼睛，英国没有带耳机，只有地下的空空回响，轨道撞击，早年伦敦地下盘踞着一条龙，美国无法看到的神奇生物之一，虽然他很欣赏神奇动物在哪里，但他的无神奇动物论令人发指。可能他并不在意去哪里找，因为他会说根本找不到。怪不得宗教信仰在美国畸变无数，要英国说美国也没有众神，尼尔盖曼是对的。他不相信那些古早生物，谁知道是哪里的教育出了问题，古老的东西和他无缘。英国很久没有见过那条龙，他不喜欢地铁的定时喧闹，也许在午夜后有心人还能见上一面。它大概没有离开，对于它来讲看人类挤作一团还蛮愉悦的。地铁里的人把今晨的冷气驱散大半，湿冷的头发在这里转为粘圜腻的另一种热圜潮，有情侣在拥抱着依靠一根吊杆，小孩的口罩上有小熊印花，英国的地铁总是被讽刺过分疏离，有美国人做出努力，但适得其反。美国把耳机分了一只给他，很难得，他在听四季。<br/>这种音乐会把时间拉长，英国一点也不觉得饿，他的早饭是香烟三支，昨夜助眠的半杯金酒，在混合了其他饮料后开始发腻，但不是在他的肚子里，那里空洞着上泛腥气，协奏曲把他的感受也拉长了再缓缓放下。路过的人擦过他们的肩膀说借过，美国半侧脸上露出一道新的印字，3M的口罩太紧，他的蓝眼睛发散着和这支曲子和谐的柔和，他告诉匆匆的行人这没关系。在短暂的停靠时间里，英国看到站台上有人在哭，他把赤圜裸的手搭在眼睛上抹泪，眼泪顺着袖口往下，匆匆陷没无迹。</p><p>“为什么是冬？”<br/>“什么？”美国摘下他的那一只，向他靠近了一点。<br/>“没什么。”<br/>隔了一会儿，他贴过来补充：“冬天不会太远了。”</p><p>有一年冬天英国带他去骑马，他很难再回忆那天他们做了什么，在那个时候，他们十足亲密。英国在美洲呆了太久，但回溯已然困难重重，他的记忆宫殿里，那些人事物都无法根除，在奏响冬的大堂里，他无能去拉开那扇门。门后也许是美国，也许是其他的东西，在美洲的太阳平等施以暴晒时，他无法判断自己在那里停留了多久，一个月？一年？还是等待美国长大的所有年岁？在门后他的时间停滞，那里没有雨水，只有扎得人发痒的枯草。</p><p>他说：“我们走吧。”</p><p>美国的引导很逊，至少英国如此评价。他甚至还在中途短暂消失了一下，英国的抱怨在他送上的热可可中销声匿迹。太甜了，不过下次至少可以有的报备，美国太喜欢甜食。他有时自己决断，有时拖出谷歌地图帮忙，在走散时英国不得不跟上以接收到音乐。果不其然泰勒斯威夫特的经典曲目紧随其后，英国不得不怀疑刚刚那是他歌单里唯一有品的东西，不过他一定会反驳说流行也很有品。他心不在焉地跟着进了一家书店，很难得，他确实和二手书店的老板不熟，虽然里面算不上书店，勉强是书比较多的二手铺。<br/>美国轻车熟路地带他上二楼，即使闻到了恶作剧的味道，英国仍然勉强锁住了厕所的门。这种小店不多见，尤其是开放自己浴室的。美国给他指了指脏衣篓旁边的凳子，自己靠在绿色浴缸边。<br/>“这里看上去像毒圜窝。”英国说出了他进门后的第一句话。<br/>“我还在想你会说什么呢。”美国笑着摇摇头，他把口罩摘下，不在意地拂过那些印痕，“你在伦敦再难找可以抽烟的地方了。”<br/>美国的眼睛在笑时总是上扬，和关于他的诸多印象都不符。英国还能记得，这点他和以前一样，雅利安人的眼睛。<br/>“给我一根。”</p><p>美国很久不抽烟了。在中东战场上他就戒掉了这个习惯，二战之前他们都染了烟瘾，美国当时坚持在前线作战，指缝里都是劣势卷烟的臭味。英国见过他在作战指挥室，看上去和他的新兵一般大，在一片呛人烟雾中蓝眼睛也蒙尘三分，灼烁之间他嗅到烧焦的喘息。一个下士把布帘放下隔断了内外空气，这里只有美国的沉默和永远不断的白烟。他压住怒火，安静地给他递了一根烟。<br/>在其他国家的说法里二战同盟间总有些惺惺相惜感，在战场上和故土的联系一般都被拉扯得很远，他们看到近距离的生与死，联姻诞下的混血爬上城墙，离开束之高阁的塔尖，和这些真实的数字打交道，今天死了一个连，里面有豪斯的兄弟，玛丽的父亲，一对父子死在同一个弹坑。你在里面也会真实地考虑到生与死，好像把吸血鬼提到太阳下暴晒，流淌的河水映出他不凡的金光。但英国和美国不是好的倾诉对象，英国也在和美国的争斗中变得幼稚，他们一个是在前线的人，一个是风尘仆仆坐车来的高级军士，这两种人在战场上争斗不止，就是在一个阵营才会爆发出那些嘈杂的响声，呆在死亡线上折磨了美国，远离前线也折磨着英国，在冬天的那几个月，他们甚至是另一种形式的亲密无间，那是英国无力打开的又一间房门，能期待最好的结果就是这个。<br/>“你能……”美国掐灭了话头，他说出了这几天最礼貌的半句话，还是用行动填补了，他抬起下巴示意，这没有触怒英国，反而让他平静下来，划了一根火柴。英国的士兵已经回家去了，他的腿炸得开花。而美国还不会，美国的嘴唇已然皲裂，他夹烟的手指上还缠着和泥的绷带，但他们都知道在这间房子里的两个人不会死去，至少不是这里，也不是此时。</p><p>美国静静地吸他的烟，一盒四平八稳的骆驼，他在战中早就见够了。英国今天早上才买的，只剩半包。烟味把他的毛呢帽子熏得掉价，所以只抽一根。“我很久没有抽烟了。”英国没有问他，但他给了一个回答。美国帮他把外套挂上衣架，去取篮筐里散放的书，随手分给英国一本。他没有说他的近况，也许现在并不是时候。英国没有抱怨，也没有再说别的，他们挤在一间浴室读书，美国随便抽到一本小说，为了搏人眼球写的烂书，但剧情尚且有过人之处，他应该把天赋用来写别的。英国在翻着追风筝的人，从表情来看不太愉快。美国悄悄停掉了音乐，英国也没有把耳机还给他。再抽一支。他说，他们就再抽了一支，直到烟盒只剩躯壳。他看着英国，英国在审视那本书，美国想着，我近来睡不好。</p><p>美国早就不依赖药物入睡，在死者最多的几周他也并未屈服于这种脱力感，转而放弃安眠也放弃床榻。他知道崩裂的味道，就像是晒后脱落的皮肤，一层层下坠。有一天午后，就和这个下午一样，他醒时看见的是英国的面庞。一尊天使雕像，松香和那些寒冷的气息自他的眼睑上流逝，好像夜晚行车闪灯路过他们的窗外。美国知道他面临压力重重，不向他的荣光和阳光灿烂之地施压，转而向无边的夜晚进发。<br/>“我没想到是你。”<br/>“那么是谁？”<br/>也许一扇门，一把钥匙……他呢喃着，又满心沉默地去探他的头发。我以为是海，泛着腥咸味的水，失去了边界和约束。他说，有一次我梦到在月球上，远离这里，远离美国，我失去了地心引力，我飞走了。</p><p>他望着一颗晨星，“外面是什么样子，亚瑟？”<br/>也许很冷，像现在一样冷，也许什么也没有，就像现在我们迷路了……也许很漂亮呢，稍微再往外，是我的家乡。你说的再往外，那么我也不知道了。</p><p>我也不知道。美国对他说，也许我忘记了。</p><p>有一年他和英国走上街去，那年一切还没有结束。英国带着他要的东西来西德。他们在交接后再无话可说，有名骨干死了，耗子搞的鬼。他说，因为一个假情报，他跑错地方了。一辆车停在树林边上，早该有警觉的，也许他已经有了警觉。随后他们不说话了，只是沿街走下去。那天还没到圣诞节，但是快了。<br/>“你认为什么时候会结束？”英国没想到他会这样问。<br/>他也没想到。<br/>彩灯慢慢地亮起来，有人挪到橱窗去打理那棵塑料圣诞树，旁若无人地摆弄红色小火车，把铃铛挂到车头上。<br/>“你说呢？”英国向始作俑者发问，把快要燃尽的烟丢掉。他们并排站在一起。</p><p>他和英国走上街去。杂货铺已经点亮了灯，英国帮忙辨认了他的一件旧物。1983年，他们确认着，英国隔着口罩又问了一次年份，他就重复了一遍。冷战时期的一件遗物。那年他们怀揣着秘密，在这些纷扰战争的末期，美国说：“圣诞快乐。”<br/>“圣诞快乐。”他回复着。<br/>在一个橱窗前，英国学着常人的样子和他拥抱，贴了贴脸，然后他们分开。<br/>英国送他到地铁站。美国不常来，也许只是喜欢一个人来。英国询问他的书是否好看，他以俗不可耐作答。英国摸索口袋时才想起烟已经抽完。他告诉美国他看的书也很烂，勉强算是一句抱怨。“是吗？”美国应和了一句，在口罩之下他们只能看见对方的眼睛。每年圣诞节他们都要聚会，去年加拿大也来了。英国戴上了帽子，把头发整理好，最终他没说话。美国的蓝色眼睛看向他，里面并没有什么燃烧的炽热物什，没有轮转也没有别的裂痕，没有彰显脆弱的东西。最终的最终他们互相说再见，以一个简短的道别结尾。</p><p>***</p><p>2020年十月份，英国坐飞机来到美国。他没有告诉任何人，只是请了两天假。他在美国的马路上穿行，行人不向他侧目，也无人问好。下了两天雨，地上积蓄着一层湿气，在其中他只闻到混凝土的厚重气味。</p><p>“有一个孩子，他从这里生长，在那些繁杂的事物之中……”</p><p>“成长就是伴随着逃叛，你登上山顶那刻，也就向过去的生活做了一个告别——”</p><p>“没错，他将被打磨，不要悲伤作别，也不必惋惜，磨难是一块污泥的磨刀石，若要成为战士他怎能徘徊不前？这是陈词滥调了，但这也是不争事实……”</p><p>“亲爱的狄安娜，如果要将这只鹿猎下，那将折损你的金发，你的蓝眼，让兄弟反目，父子结仇，你将要作何抉择？”</p><p>“为什么要掩埋这些秘密，是否真的难宣于口，你在沉思之中想到了什么，能取代静默，打败百年的孤独？”</p><p>一个孩子站在台上，他向台下伸出手，他的蓝眼睛未经打磨，英国和他短暂地对视一秒，他便将视线转向了其他观众。</p><p>“你将作何选择？”他们诘问着，在序章，在终章，反反复复。</p><p>英国把手搭在左边的空座位上，他还带着剧场的信封，其中封存的赠票只余一张。<br/>在组曲停止前的最后一节，他用拇指和食指按住信封，在邻座的扶手边，轻轻敲了两下。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>